Costumes
by LittleWhiteLiesSing
Summary: It's Halloween at the Iota Delta Epsilon fraternity house and Roxas has agreed to give the Greek party a chance for his cousin's sake. No one knows he's gay, but with enough booze and sexy costumes, no one really seems to care. AkuRoku one-shot yaoi


~Costume~

So I've decided to do a quick little one shot in honor of Halloween! Nothing special, but I wanted to do something fun and easy before NaNoWriMo begins and I felt this would be a good warm up. Love you all for reading this little one-shot!

At first this was just going to be a little something, not really even worth a rating of T. But then I got to writing and I can't just to fluff. I like sex. Lots of sex. Lots of AkuRoku sex. So it turned to that. Besides, everyone here likes that, right? -^.^-

* * *

><p>Later Roxas would have to remember to thank Sora for getting him on the guest list. If he could remember. If he could find Sora later. If he could find Sora at all. Directly inside the door he could hear the heavy bass of the music resonating up through the floor. Just twenty feet from the door you couldn't hear anything more than a muffled noise. The sound proofing that had been done on the Iota Delta Epsilon fraternity house was amazing. Then again, maybe every house had these kinds of precautions when it came to parties. How was he supposed to know? This was his first college party at a fraternity after all.<p>

Hell, he wouldn't have even come if Sora hadn't asked him to. Pleaded. Begged. Fuck. He'd gone his whole freshman year without delving into the world of Greek fraternities and sororities. But then his cousin had gone and pledged a fraternity and practically begged for Roxas to come. He still wouldn't have if Sora hadn't promised him plenty of eye candy and enough booze to make him forget he was even at a frat house. Or if he'd actually known of another party going on on Halloween night.

So far Sora had been right. There were girls in little more than bras and skirts so short he would see their underwear. Guys walked around in tight shirts or no shirt at all. Even better, most of them were actually attractive. Yeah, he'd admit it, there were some really attractive people in the Greek system. But he'd already known that, his sister was in a sorority and all of her sisters were… Well, it made a guy wish he liked girls.

Down the stairs Roxas found the room where he could grab a drink. Two large coolers were open, many more below them just waiting for cups to be dipped in. He wondered for a quick second how safe they were when he saw two guys passing out drinks. At least no one could get to it to spike it or anything. Walking over he put one finger in the air like everyone else waiting. A quick nodd in his direction and a cup was filled for him. Taking it from the offering guy Roxas went to try to find his cousin.

The dance floor was packed, giving off a heat of its own from all of the bodies packed in the small space. Roxas could practically feel the sweat in the air. Some people danced in groups, other danced with individuals. He was pretty sure some were doing more than just dancing but he didn't really want to contemplate that. It was just to much of a shame that most of the guys were straight as an arrow. He wished Sora had told him which guys were actually gay so he could actually have a chance of getting somewhere tonight. He'd hit on too many straight guys while drunk to want to go through that again. Not that Sora knew he was gay. But wasn't that a cousin's job? Should Sora have tried to warn his supposedly straight cousin of what guys might hit on him? The truth would come out sooner or later. Might as well get some out of it.

He needed to be drunk for this.

Pounding back half of his drink he went to were tables were set up for games. Beer pong, Waterfall, Kings Cup, Web and Quarters were all being played at various tables. Easiest way to tell the winners (other than the cheering) was how drunk the losers were. One guy fell out of a chair, a girl was stripping off her top, a cup was knocked over leaving a guy to suck the alcohol off of the table. _How unsanitary…_

On his way back upstairs he got his cup refilled. He wasn't feeling the effects yet, but he knew his body well enough. When it hit him it'd hit hard. At that point he normally stopped drinking. When the wave of drunken stupidity hit him this time he wanted to go from sober to blacked out in no time flat. As fun as this party seemed, he didn't know anyone.

On the main floor people were drinking a bit more casually as they chatted or flirted. A few couples had made themselves comfortable on various couches and corners and were into the first stages of foreplay. Maybe it should've made Roxas uncomfortable but hell, it was college. Sleep around, drink lots, have a good time. He'd be willingly doing the same if he could find someone. From the kitchen he heard cheering. Following the sound he found Sora. Feet in the air, hands holding onto the keg he was doing a rather impressive keg stand. Grinning Roxas cheered with the rest of the group. Seventeen seconds later Sora was back on the group, wiping his lips and burping between laughs.

Calling out with a small wave Roxas tried to get his attention. "Roxas!" cheered Sora at the sight of his cousin. Throwing an arm around his shoulders Sora leaned in close to talk. His doctor's costume was coming up done at the top but the stethoscope was somehow still around his neck, even after being upside down. The only thing missing was the headband. Cheers had gone up again for the next to do a keg stand, a taller blond with a mullet. "What do you think? The Greek system isn't all bad, see?" The beer was obvious on his breath but he wasn't drunk yet. Maybe tipsy, but not drunk.

"It's pretty chill. Definitely not what I thought it was." There didn't seem to be any assholes acting like hot shit. No girls were obnoxiously slutty. It was just chill.

"And didn't I tell you there'd be eye candy! Look at everyone!"

A cheer went of up as the blond came down, beer trickling down his chin to be wiped away with a wrist. A guy with silver hair took his place. "Yeah, you were right." The new guy on the keg with the strange silver hair caught Roxas' eye. Killer arms, nice body, shirtless… He was one of the types of guys girls swooned over. Sadly, he was also off limits. Sleeping with Sora's roommate and Big in the fraternity didn't seem like a good idea. "Lots of attractive people."

A serious light glimmered in Sora's eyes. "Anyone caught your eye? I'll help set you up. I know most everyone here." _How about Riku? _Yeah, definitely not a good idea.

"No, I'm good. Why don't you just introduce me to some of your brothers so I don't feel like such a fish out of water."

Laughing Sora slapped him on the back. "We can do that! Hey! Demyx!" The blond who had done the keg stand after his cousin came up to them. Clearly he was some sort of rock star for Halloween. But Roxas didn't know which one exactly. But how many had mullets? "Demyx, this is my cousin, Roxas."

"Hey there! Nice to meet ya. We were wondering what Sora's cousin would look like when he added your name to the list. Or if you'd even come." Wow. At least he was honest. "But you're not bad looking. And you did come here so you must be pretty cool."

"Glad I pass your standards…" So maybe Greeks were like what he thought…

"Not like that! I didn't mean that!"

"He didn't mean that at all!" agreed Sora.

"Yeah, I just meant we were all curious about you. Nothing bad or anything!"

"Right." He wasn't completely convinced but what else could he say?

"Here," Demyx said holding out a hand. "No hard feelings? I'll show you around here." Looking to his cousin Sora just nodded. He seemed to really want Roxas to get along with all of his new friends. Taking the offered hand he went to shake it but was quickly dragged along behind the blond. "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to the cool people."

Leaving a laughing brunette behind him Roxas went along with the blond with a mullet. Every once in a while they would stop long enough for Roxas to be introduced to someone. Zexion with silver blue hair was in a toga. Kairi with the most amazing purple eyes was a princess, albeit a very slutty one. His sister Naminé was in a smock as a painter. A tall guy with pink hair was Adam but his Eve was missing. They ran into Riku again, face paint adding to the camouflage army pants to give him a sexy look.

More and more people were introduced to him but Roxas began to lose track of all of their names. He could just remember their costumes. Doctors, nurses, tootsie rolls, cats, fairies of all sizes and colors. When he lost Demyx in the crowd of dancers Roxas no longer really cared. The alcohol was beginning to take effect. He could feel his face but the warmth of the other bodies against his own was nice. His cowboy costume was getting uncomfortably hot. Unbuttoning the plaid shirt he half wished he was dressed a scantily as some of the other guys. Some of the guys who were accidently brushing up against him.

His head was swimming now. He couldn't quite see straight anymore. But the dancing was fun. The dancing was all that he could think about for the moment. He didn't know any of the people he was dancing with, but that didn't matter. It was just fun. Everyone was fun! It was just a good time! Why did he not always come to parties? Everything's so much fun! Everyone was so nice!

When he felt a tap on his shoulder he spun around. A tall guy dressed as a fire fighter stood behind him. The red of his outfit was matched only by the red of his hair tied back in a low ponytail. "Hey, you okay?"

Nodding Roxas gave him what he hoped was a winning smile. "Of course! I'm ah-MAZE-ing!" He found his eyes stuck on the bared chest of the fire fighter. _He must be hot too._

"You seem pretty drunk."

"You are too," Roxas said, sticking out his tongue. Who cared if he was drunk?

"No, I'm the sober brother for the night. But Sora's looking for you since Demyx lost you."

Hearing Sora's name Roxas gave the red head his full attention. "Sora wants me? Where is he?" Grabbing onto the red head's undone shirt Roxas fell into him a bit. "Sorry. Where's Sora? Is he here?"

Laughing at the obviously drunk blond, the red head held his shoulders to steady him. "Just follow me. I'll take you to him. He's such a worrisome drunk. Can't have our pledges worrying over nothing."

"So you're one of the frat guys too?" Roxas took hold of the red head's hand. "Show me to Sora!" Laughing again Axel let him keep hold of his hand. "Are all frat guys good looking?"

Leading Roxas out of the throng of dancers the red head took him up the stairs. "Yeah, I'm Demyx's Big. Do you know what that is?" Thinking and not coming up with anything Roxas shook his head. "We're divided into families here. Bigs take on Littles and show them the ropes, keep them out of trouble and the like." Roxas only slightly heard what he was saying. More than that he just liked the cadence of the guy's voice. It was a full of laughter and joy. It rose and fell with each inflection. It was comforting to his drunken mind. It was something to focus on.

"Demyx's Big… What's your name again?" Roxas felt a bit silly and hoped he'd remember it later since he didn't even remember to ask until now.

He laughed again. "It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Axel…" Roxas rolled the name around a few times. He wouldn't forget it. Not even if he was puking and hung over tomorrow. He'd remember that name and that voice. Back upstairs in the better light Roxas took a good look at Axel. The chest he'd stared at the dance room was covered in a faint sheen of sweat but not even that could distract from the definition of his chest. Well muscled it made Roxas want to lick the glistening sweat from it. The pants rested low on his hips. If Riku was the type of guy that made girls swoon, Axel made them pant. "Axel…" He said the name again, thinking about how it would sound to have Axel say his name. "You're kind of sex on a stick."

Axel didn't laugh again at that, just gave Roxas a look. Even in Roxas' drunken mind he knew that was stupid. Straight guys normally weren't okay with being hit on by random guys. "Come on. Sora's not in the kitchen anymore. He might be upstairs, drinking in his room." Following Axel upstairs Roxas silently cursed himself. _Yeah, just make the guy showing you around uncomfortable. That's smart._

"You know, I didn't mean that in an awkward way. I just meant that you're hot. Wait, that didn't come out right. I meant that you're all sweaty. Not that you're not hot, just that you're sweaty. And hot." He was rambling. He did that sometimes when drunk. He really didn't want to seem like more of a fool than he had to. "I'm shutting up now."

"It's okay kid," Axel said with a laugh. "I know what you mean." _No you don't,_ thought Roxas. There was no way he had a clue.

Upstairs they passed room after room after room until they came to one marked with a simple looking crown. "What's that for?" Roxas asked pointing.

"Riku's the president. He should have his own room but… He'd decided to bunk with Sora. So we marked the door. Besides, if you listen to the way Sora talks it's like he's decided he'll be the next president. It seemed rather appropriate." Knocking on the door he called out, "Sora? I've got your brother!" Someone was moving behind the door. Axel tried the handle but found it locked. "Open up Sora!" More moving. The door creaked open but instead of Sora it was the shirtless Riku. The face paint had been smudged and his hair tussled. He ran a hand through his hair and gave them a look that clearly asked why they were here. His other hand held up undone pants. "Can you let Sora out here? He was looking for Roxas earlier."

"Roxas?" The call came from the room behind Riku. "Roxas! Hi!" With a groan Riku opened the door to let the blond see inside. In that instant Roxas felt completely sober. Sora was clutching just a sheet over his more… private… areas and the only other person in the room was Riku. Which meant he had been messing around with Riku. A guy. Which meant he was gay. Like Roxas. And that just opened a whole world of things up to the blond. If he could get over the shock. But Sora didn't seem to have that problem. A faint flush highlighted his cheeks even in the dark. What looked like Riku's face paint was in splotches on Sora's body from his face to his neck to his chest down to places Roxas didn't want to think about. Not on his cousin at least. His eyes didn't seem completely focused either. He was so drunk he probably had forgotten he'd had Axel come looking for Roxas in the first place.

"Hi, Sora." Roxas felt distinctly uncomfortable. It would be awkward enough to walk in on Sora with a random girl. It was so much weirder to see him with a guy, even if Roxas fully supported his cause.

Holding the sheet still to cover himself he stood up. "Isn't the party great?" he asked with his typical grin. Did he not notice he was completely naked behind that sheet? Roxas tried to keep from awkwardly staring but it was hard. This was the strangest situation he'd ever been in. Well, one of them.

"Really great. So great. I'm going to go back to the party actually. I'll let you get back to… yeah." Spinning around he tried to casually walk back towards the staircase. It was hard. He shouldn't be totally shocked that Sora was as gay as him, but it was weird. If he had known… well, it would've been nice to have someone to talk to about all this. Someone other than just Naminé. As great as she was, it wasn't the same as having a male friend. It would've been great to ask him who to hit on too. But Sora had seemed so unconcerned by Roxas just standing there in the doorway seeing something so… personal. Did Sora already know? Was all of the hiding for nothing? If he knew how did Roxas not know about him?

Footsteps behind him warned him of the person before the hand gripped his shoulder. Axel stood there looking mildly concerned. "You okay kid?"

"Well, I don't think I'm drunk anymore," replied Roxas with a laugh to hide his unease.

"I can tell." Axel pulled him to a complete stop. "But you seem a bit uncomfortable."

"Naw, I'm good. I'm just off to find another drink. And leave Sora alone for a bit." He left the red head standing there by himself. It wasn't like he wasn't happy he was concerned for him, but Axel was going to be one of Sora's brothers now. He was probably more concerned that Roxas would be pissed at Sora or give him a hard time later. Got to look out for brothers, right?

Finding the kitchen first Roxas volunteered to do the next keg stand. Bracing his hands on the side he let some random guy help lift his legs. Spout in his mouth he started chugging as if his life depended on it. The cold beer hit the back of his throat and made him remember how much he didn't like the taste. But he was already up there. Shutting his eyes he kept going until he could barely breathe anymore and his head felt like it would explode from the pressure of being upside down. Coming back down he heard cheers and someone tell him how long he was up there for but his burping covered the words.

Trying to suppress the little burps he went back downstairs and grabbed another drink. After the beer it tasted even sweeter. Ah, Jungle Juice. The most amazing creation for college kids. One cup down, a refill, and too many people pushing to get their own drinks convinced Roxas to find somewhere quiet. He just wanted to drink in peace. He'd try to go back to the dorms if he could but they were all the way across campus and walking that distance didn't seem like one of his smartest ideas at the moment. Better to just curl up in a corner until he sobered up a bit. Or passed out. Passing out could be fun. Back upstairs he found a chair off in a corner of the living room no one was sitting it. People were making out on the couch next to him, a few guys leading girls upstairs. It was kind of nice just sipping on his drink and watching the people who didn't seem to have an idea that he was even there.

The end of his cup came too quickly. Licking the last drop from the edge he sighed regretfully. To get more he'd have to go back downstairs or drink beer. And beer didn't sound good. But the world was spinning again and he wasn't sure he could actually stand up. Well, he wasn't sure if he could even stand to be fair. And the chair was _really_ comfy. And warm. His face was kind of warm. Or was that his hand that was warm? One of them was warm. Or maybe both. "Shit." He leaned forward to put his head in his hands. He was drunk.

Laughter some time later made him brave a glance up. It was such warm laughter… So mocking. "You'll have a hangover tomorrow."

"Shut up Mr. Sexy Fireman," mumbled Roxas. He knew he would. He really didn't want to think of that though. He just wanted to be happy and warm and drunk right now. "I'll still be drunk tomorrow."

"I bet you will. Now come on." Hands under Roxas' arms got him to look up. He shook his head. He didn't want to move! "We're going to put you to bed."

"I don't wanna," Roxas pouted. "I can sleep here."

"Well we don't want anyone drawing on you after passing out so why don't you just come upstairs?"

Upstairs? Upstairs meant beds. Beds meant fun times. He wouldn't mind climbing into bed with the fireman in front of him and doing what Sora and Riku obviously were. Maybe he could seduce Axel into it. "Okay, I'll go if I get to sleep in your bed." To his drunken mind it seemed a perfectly normal, not obvious way of telling Axel he was interested. He'd want to smack himself for his obvious stupidity later.

"Whatever you want kid." His voice was so nice to listen to. Really.

Roxas needed to get him to talk more. A lot more. "I want a lot of things." Standing up he braced himself against Axel against the spinning room. When he was able to focus on more than just the black boots Axel had on he looked up. "Axel. Your shirt is missing."

The red head looked down like he had forgotten that fact. "It was getting too hot to keep it on," he said with a shrug. "Now let's get you upstairs." With Axel's help Roxas was able to make it to the stairs without any trouble. But the stairs might as well have been mountains. His feet didn't want to obey him. They didn't lift high enough. Or not forward enough. Axel had to carry him almost the whole way up the stairs. At the top Roxas' body decided to go along with the game plan and walk forward again down the halls, past Sora and Riku's room and to the room a few doors down. Opening the door Axel hit the light. It wasn't anything special. A paddle hung above each of the two beds, a few posters, a TV and a small loveseat. Pretty typical overall.

Roxas made it to the edge of the bed without any help but had to pause for a long second. Shoes. No shoes in bed. No shirt. And jeans weren't comfortable. First the shirt came off. That was easy. Dropping it on the ground next to him he tried to slip out of his boots. It was not nearly as easy as he was hoping. Falling onto his butt, to the chuckles of Axel behind him, Roxas pulled one shoes off, then the other, almost hitting himself in the face with it in the process. His hand came to his belt but he hesitated. Sleeping in a random guy's bed in only his boxers seemed kind of weird…

Lying back on the ground he looked at Axel. Even upside down he was pretty attractive. More so in good lighting. Even better without the room swimming. Maybe it was just beer goggles. Or maybe it was just that Axel was attractive. If Sora could get with a hot guy why couldn't he? The fact that he might not swing that way was irrelevant. "Wanna help me out here?" he asked. It was mildly desperate, but he really wanted Axel. It wasn't just the booze making him hot anymore. At least he didn't think so. Even if it was, it didn't matter. He wanted Axel.

Shaking his head Axel went over to stand above Roxas. Leaning down he undid the belt and slipped the jeans off of Roxas' small frame efficiently. No wasted effort. No intimate touches to tell Roxas he was interested. Pouting a bit, Roxas didn't feel like getting up any more. What was the point of being in his bed if nothing would happen? Why did people have to just be nice and let others sleep in their bed if they didn't want anything? So frustrating. He even decided it was best to voice his thoughts. Really. People needed to know that being nice was a bit overrated nowadays. "Look Mr. Sexy Fireman Axel, you can't just invite a guy to sleep in your bed then help him strip and just laugh at him the whole time. It sends some seriously mixed signals. You should know that." That was something else he would want to hit himself for later. But at the moment he thought he sounded properly serious about the situation.

"Is that so?" Axel asked. If there was mockery in his tone Roxas couldn't hear it in his current inebriated state. He just nodded his head gravely. "Then what should I be doing?"

The question seemed so innocent and curious to Roxas' intoxicated mind. If Axel wanted to know it was his job to tell him what was supposed to happen. Obviously. Duh. Right? "Get me into the bed and fuck me like the world is ending."

Axel helped him up with a grin, no a smirk, and placed him on the edge of the bed. "I think you're a bit too drunk to be talking like that."

"I'm not drunk!" protested Roxas. He would not pass this opportunity up just because he was drunk! Throwing his arms around Axel's neck he pulled the red head down on top of him. As they came crashing down Roxas pushed his lips to the red heads. Not the most elegant of kisses ever, but it got the job done. Before Axel could even react to that Roxas plunged ahead, licking at the red head's lips like they were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. His hands roamed from around his neck down the sexy back defined by muscle to grip Axel's ass. _Go big or go home._

He was pleasantly surprised when Axel didn't pull away right away. Even more pleased when one large, warm hand came up to cup his face. Axel's own tongue forced its way past Roxas' into his mouth. The way he traced every inch of Roxas' mouth made him shiver. It was such a heady feeling, knowing from just a kiss how dominating someone could be. It was like a kiss could tell you everything you'd need to know about someone. A gasp from the blond broke the kiss. When had Axel's hand found his chest? When had it grabbed hold of his nipple to gently tug at it? The way he rolled it in his fingers said a lot. Experienced. Shit. Roxas was a sucker for guys just like that. Nothing was sexier than a confident guy in and out of the bed. Latching back onto those delicious lips he tried to convey just how turned on he was without the obvious evidence in his boxers. He just hoped he wasn't imagining the need that seemed to be coming from Axel's own kisses.

He wasn't going to draw this out. He wanted what he wanted and he wanted it now. Thankfully Axel's shirt had already gone missing. Pushing the red vinyl pants down his hips, taking his boxers with him, Roxas was impressed when Axel managed to kick them off without breaking their kiss. When Roxas tried to rid himself of his own boxers not only did he break their kiss, but he had to make Axel push himself up a bit so he had room to kick them off. Fully embarrassed he hid his face in Axel's chest, licking here, sucking there until he found his nipple. Gently tugging at it with his teeth he surprised a groan from the man above him. Licking the nub between his teeth he smiled. He didn't feel nearly as drunk anymore. The adrenaline mixed with the excitement was the best remedy for booze.

Running his hands down Axel's firm chest he felt a new wave of heat rush through him. Gods, he was sexy. Muscles were well defined and his body was so warm. Down lower he felt the short hairs of the happy trail. Just a tiny bit lower… Wrapping his hand around Axel's length he had to pull back and actually look to make sure it was as big as he felt. Not necessarily the thickest he'd ever seen, but it was long. Ridiculously long. Roxas took a moment to feel embarrassed for his own length, but if you considered the proportions of their bodies it made sense. Axel was tall and lean while Roxas was short and slim. Their members were just proportionate to themselves. And did he ever want Axel in him.

Running his hand up and down Axel's dick he glanced up to really take in who he was about to let do him. Red hair wildly framed a face graced by good looks. It wasn't just beer goggles; Axel was a sexy man. High cheek bones and sharp eye brows helped frame green eyes that seemed to have a fire simmering behind them. Small little tattoos below those eyes, green triangles just emphasizing his eyes. How had he managed to miss how amazing those eyes were? To be fair, it was just hard to look away from the body Axel had.

Licking his lips Roxas chuckled nervously. "I hope you're, uh, prepared." It was awkward, but how was he supposed to know how many people had Axel been with? Condoms were just safer. No risk.

Axel leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas'. The smile in the kiss was enough of an answer. Pulling away Axel reached off to the nightstand beside the bed. When he was positioned atop of Roxas again he ripped open the condom. Pulling it out he paused long enough to look down at Roxas. "You sure you want this?"

"Of course." What was Axel thinking? Who wouldn't want to sleep with him? He was a freaking god in human form. Sexy, sexy human form.

Rolling the small latex rubber down over his length he lifted Roxas' left to rest on top of his shoulders. Roxas took a minute to worry if Axel was just going to dive right in but the feeling of something just pressing against his hole, something much more slender than what had been in Roxas' hand before, he tensed. A gentle, constant pressure broke through. Gasping Roxas arched up a bit. It was a dry entering. A slight panic slipped through Roxas' mind. He didn't want to be the one to teach Axel the ropes of this. It wouldn't be bad but… Some guys felt awkward after their first guy. He couldn't have Axel feeling awkward and then making Sora feel bad because of it. But he wanted Axel _so_ badly…

Licking his own fingers a bit he brought them to his own hole and pressed inside himself around Axel's fingers. It was a bit of a stretch right away but it wasn't too bad. The spit was enough to make the going easy. But when Axel curled up his finger inside him he took out his own. Okay, even if he only slept with girls at least he had an idea of what to do. But he was feeling better already. Not so tense. When he pulled his finger out and positioned himself at Roxas' entrance he was ready. He expected a slight pain but it went in easier than he thought it would. Axel pushed in slowly. Each inch made Roxas gasp louder. Even when he thought there couldn't be anymore there was. By the time he was fully sheathed Roxas couldn't believe it had all fit. He didn't feel uncomfortable just amazingly full.

Using his legs as leverage he pulled himself off of Axel's length. He paused, hoping Axel would get the hit. Taking hold of Roxas' hips Axel eased himself back in adding a small extra thrust to the end that made Roxas moan. Picking up on it quickly, Axel pulled back out and thrust in again faster, harder. He groaned at the warmth around his dick. Roxas moaned at the feeling of just being so full. "More," he gasped out between thrusts.

Axel's answering laugh resonated up through Roxas' legs and through his whole body. That laugh was amazing. It sent another wave of warmth through Roxas straight to his own hard member. Taking it in his hand Roxas had to bite his lip. It felt good. Sex felt good. Sex with _Axel_ felt good. He hadn't felt so content during sex in a long time. A long hard thrust sent all thoughts scattering from Roxas' mind. That was what he wanted. With each one Axel got progressively rougher until Roxas was crying out with pleasure from each movement. His hand stroked himself in time with Axel's thrusts.

"Fuck." The expletive exploded from Axel's lips like a blessing. His thrusts became more erratic, some short and fast, others long and hard. Either way Roxas loved it. He knew Axel was close. He was too. Stroking himself faster he imagined Axel's face when he finally came. All of his senses were tuned into the feeling of Axel inside him. With a shuddering gasp he came all over himself. His hand stopping some of it, the majority landing on his stomach in a sticky mess. Having Axel continue to thrust into him as he finished off his climax sent delicious shivers through him. They were more powerful than just the shudders that came with the climax. They were intensified by the aftermath of it. His whole body felt extra sensitive. Crying out again he arched into Axel. The red head groaned loudly and thrust harder into Roxas' shuddering body. "I'm going to come," panted Axel. Sweat glistened on his skin. "Fuck. I'm going to come."

His fingers tightened uncomfortably on Roxas' hips as he rode out his own orgasm. When the shudders finally left his body he gently disentangled himself from Roxas' legs. The condom came off quickly and was disposed of quicker. Picking up a tee shirt from the floor he passed it to Roxas for something to use to clean himself off with. Roxas watched, absently cleaning himself off, as Axel put his boxers and pants back on. Did the red head want him to leave? Was he expected to? He was feeling kind of tired now, even if he no longer felt drunk.

As if he read his mind Axel turned and gave him a smile. "You can crash here tonight. I have to go finish being sober brother for the night. I'll make sure Sora knows you're safe."

"Thanks." Roxas smiled through the sleepiness that was working its way through his body. The sex was pretty good. He wouldn't mind making Axel into a fuck buddy of sorts. If Sora was okay with it. If he wasn't shocked Roxas had been with a guy. If he could find Sora. And if he could he'd make sure to thank him for getting him to come to the party.


End file.
